Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger
Sword-Beasts Squadron Gekiranger is the 15th season of Super Sentai. This Super Sentai are not belong to the original Super Sentai. After Gekiranger, they start off Blood+, but eventually manga version replaced with anime version in Power Rangers series. Samuel is only main character without his friends and did not go to his dimension because Saya explain she will kill him for once after merged with Diva until episode 22. Freddy goodbye to Samuel and his friends and off to Neathia. This episode for 40 episodes and second arc was 50 episodes. After Blood+, the new crossover was Tale Of Symphonia and third arc is 51 episodes. Gekiranger Minor Gekiranger Former Gekiranger Allies *Jan Kandou *Peter Griffin *Eureka *Fusana-sama *Master Fu *Saya Otonashi *Diva (merged with Samuel, later, Samuel demerged once again, but merged again) *Riku *Kai *Haji *Soloman *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Other Characters Sword-Beast Art Masters *Elephant-Wakaso *Bat-Frighthand *Shark-Sushishi *Gorilla-Hawaii *Penguin-Surf *Gazelle-Kicker Villains Rinken *Long/Long Dragon (vaporized and sealed by GekiRed with Super GekiTiger) *Saijo (destroyed by GekiRed Solaris Mode) **List of the monsters in Gekiranger Chiroptera Empire *Amshel Goldsmith (defeated by GekiRinShinTohja) *Nathan Manler (destroyed for good by GekiRinTohja) **List of the monsters in Gekiranger Unknown Empire *Richter Others *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (defeated by GekiRinShinTohja's finisher with Dai Houhou in final fight) Arsenal *Geki Brace *Geki Mace *Geki Fan *Geki Finblade *Super GekiClaw *GekiBeast Claw GekiBeasts and RinBeasts *GekiRinTohja: Samuel's personal mecha in Blood+ and Symphonia series. **GekiTohjaWolf: Gou's personal mecha in Gekiranger. After Long is sealed, Samuel used RinLion and RinChameleon to formed GekiRinTohja as the successor. ***GekiTohja: Sam and Freddy's personal mecha in Gekiranger. During the battle, Samuel and Freddy unless used GekiTiger and GekiJaguar combines with Gou's GekiWolf and formed GekiTohjaWolf. ****GekiTiger ****GekiCheetah ****GekiJaguar ****GekiWolf ****RinLion ****RinChameleon *GekiFire: The Sam and Freddy's personal mecha in Gekiranger. However, Samuel has no longer to call the Super GekiBeasts because he gave GekiGorilla to Sam. **GekiGorilla **GekiPenguin **GekiGazelle *SaiDain: Ken's personal mecha in Gekiranger. After Long is sealed, SaiDain crying because he miss him and take care for his new adventure. *GekiJuken: Samuel's secondary personal mecha in three series. GekiJuken didn't combine with Another GekiBeasts yet in Gekiranger until two series. **GekiSolaris **GekiCarrier *Another GekiBeasts (Used by Gekirangers to call out and say "Call Out, "Another GekiBeasts") **GekiElephant **GekiBat **GekiShark Miracle Combination *GekiShinTohja: The combination of GekiRinTohja and GekiJuken. *GekiJoOja: The combination of Numberon 55: Joja, RinLion and RinChameleon. Episodes Rinken Arc #Gekiranger, Appears! #GekiGeki Spirit, GekiTohja!! #New Armament, GekiElephant! #Another Time, GekiBat!! #Crybaby Jan?! #GekiShark Bait! #RinRinBeast, Burning Up!! (before the movie) #Samuel's Rare Advanced! #Auxiliary More! #GekiBat, Runs! #Samuel's True Indentified! #GekiBeasts and RinBeasts United!! #Farewell to Rinken (Part One) #Samuel and RinBeasts! (Part Two) #Geki Master Appears! #Super GekiBeasts Arise! #GekiCheetah's Rivalry, GekiWolf! #NikiNiki JanJan! #Mastery Of The Super GekiClaw! #Rhino, GekiChopper!! #SaiDain Returns! #Stranger, Rin Generals!! #By The Dream, GekiSolaris!! #Battle For Generals! #Samuel Vs. Saijo, General Battle! #GekiJuken Appears!! #Samuel... Without Hope! #NikiNiki, Going Up!! #Saijo, Dies! (Part One) #Long, Revival!! (Part Two) #So Long, Samuel Joo! #Samuel's Returned!! #SaiDaiGekiTohja Pride!! #SaiDaiGekiFire Pride!! #Samuel Vs. Long: Defend For Planet! (Part One) #Samuel Vs Long: Saijo's Returned! (Part Two) #Samuel Vs. Long: Saijo's Dies Again (Part Three) #SaiDaiGekiRinTohja Final Pride!! (Part Four) #The Legendary Ultimate GekiBeast! #Through Of The Dimension!! Blood+ Arc #Coming Into The Universe! (Saya Otonashi and Diva first appearance) #Merge, Samuel's New Body! (Samuel merged with Diva to create new body) #GekiGeki WaWa Attack!! #The New Armament, GekiElephantJuken!! #Mastery Of The Armament, GekiBatJuken! #Sushi Time, GekiSharkJuken!! (Haji and Kai first appearance) #Battle For Chiropterans! (Amchel first appearance) #GekiRinTohja and GekiJuken Combo!! #GekiGeki Love Rolf? #GekiRin New Technique!! #Shin Technique! #Snow Battle!! #GekiRed The Chiropteran?! (Samuel wasn't indentity at Saya until episode 17) #Helping Handed!! #Saya's Hate Rolf!? #Rolf's Forgiveness!! #Samuel's Truly Indentity! (Samuel wasn't revealed at her yet until episode 21) # Attack From The Boat!! (Part One) #Battle For Island!! (Part Two) #Attack The Chiropterans! #Samuel's Very Truly Indentity!! (Saya revealed she going to kill him until unseal her) #Samuel, Unseal! #Unlikely Foe! (Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein first appearance) #The Legend! (Samuel enter the secret cave and see the prophecy of Marcus and Aster summoned the creator of the Crystal Stars, Dai Houhou) #Mystery Of Marcus (Samuel revealed Marcus Griffin and Aster defeating Yogonshimacritein the father of Yogoshimacritein) #Samuel, Merge Again! (Samuel force back to Diva body and merged) #GekiRinShin Attack!! #The GekiBeast Armor!! (Samuel upgrade into GekiBeast Armor Change, but he hasn't ready yet) #All Out Attack Chiropterans!! #Battle Of The Domain Island! #GekiGekiRin Zan!! #Yogoshimacritein Appears!!! (Yogoshimacritein first appearance) #DaiDaiDai, JyuRinKen Attack!! #All Beasts, Super Attack!! #JyuRinken Vs. Chiropteken!! #Samuel's Very True Indentity!! #WaWa GekiGeki Attack! #JyuRinRin Slash Slash!! #GekiBeasts and RinBeasts, NikiNiki Foe! #The Area Battle! (Part One) #Hurry Up, GekiRinShin Formation Attack!! (Part Two) #The New Move, GekiRinShinShin Slash!! #Battle For Area! (Part One) #Area, Destroyed!! (Part Two) #Bond Hope! (Part Three) #Great Battle For Area! (Part One) #Unseal Samuel! (Part Two) #JyuRinken All Attack!! (Part Three) #Great Battle, Defeats! (Part One) #Samuel's Bonds! (Part Two) Tale Of Symphonia Arc This episodes will narrated by GekiBeasts and RinBeasts. #The New Adventure! (Ratatosk first appearance and used his created core to seal Samuel's dark powers, Part One) #Battle From War!! (Part Two) #Unknown Person! (Emil Castagnier and Marta Lualdi first appearance) #JyuRinken, The New Base Camp! (Samuel making his own base camp) #GekiRinTohja's New Attack! #Surprising Attack, GekiRedElephant (Alice frist appearance) Movies *Beast Fist Sentai Gekiranger: The Movie *Beast Fist Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger *Gekiranger Samuel and Layton: The Priestress Diva Triva Category:Squadron Season